I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: 6x07; AU after that. A look at Jake and Addison's life together. My first try at a Jaddison fic since, I have been converted and I now ship them. The rating? T of course! Lol.
1. The Future Looks Bright For Us

"I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home"

**a/n: Okay so, let me just say, I initially hated Jaddison. I did, I couldn't stand them. I thought they had ZERO chemistry. But now, after watching them this season, oh I SO SHIP them seriously! They are just…too cute! Let me be clear, Maddison is STILL and will FOREVER be my OTP, and I STILL ship Addisam, just, not the way Shonda did them because to me, she RUINED them AND, she ruined Sam as a character. But anywho, after episode 6x07, I had this idea come into my head for cutesy little Jaddison fanfic. I mean this could be a one shot or, it could be like a mini fic, I'm not sure yet but, once I start writing I'll know. Oh the title is from the song that was playing at the end of the episode, because, the song is cute and it fits them. So yeah, this is me, trying my hand at Jaddison. Please Enjoy**  
**Oh and I haven't forgotten about ANY of my many, many outstanding fanfics. Real life just got in the way.**  
**Happy Reading**  
**Xx**

It's crazy. About a year ago she was certain that she'd be happy and settled into a life with Sam. Now, she's not exactly sure if that was the plan that God or, whomever, had in store for her. She's with Jake, yes, she chose him. He was the one for her. He was patient, kind, loving, understanding of her wants and needs. He was an excellent father to Henry, . . She loved him, in fact she'd told him that a few weeks ago.  
Things have been crazy, the last week or so. Henry's birth mom Judy showed up after being noticeably absent from the baby's life for the past 8 months, despite the fact that the adoption is an open one. Once she does come around, she causes Addison to feel crowded and bombarded, bringing her mother to visit Henry once. Then, a former patient of hers, attempts to sue her for the wrongful birth of her daughter.  
Then her beloved mentor Vivian comes into the ER with gastric cancer and dies. It then becomes Addison's job to find the woman's long lost daughter, and give her a letter. After being on a plane for several hours, all the redhead wants to do is get home to her man, and her son. Walking into her house, no their home, she sees Jake playing with Henry and, she smiles, watching her two favorite men eating Pizza and engaging in sports talk.  
"But the thing that never made sense to me was calling golf a sport" Jake says to Henry, who's a bit more interested in the Pizza his soon to be father is holding  
"Sure it's a skill but, golfers aren't athletes. Now basketball players, that's a different story, right? Because you run up and down the court for 48 minutes, you're an athlete, Mmhm? You're an athlete" Jake says to Henry, just as Addison walks through the door.

"Hey, sweetheart, I didn't hear you come in, Hey" Jake says  
"Hey" Addison says to him.

And for Jake Reilly, having Addison home, makes everything right with the world as she plants a meaningful kiss on his lips

"Hi, Hi Henry" Addison says to her young son, kissing him several times  
"Mama's home" Jake says to the babbling baby in his arms  
"So, how'd it go huh, with Vivian daughter?" Jake asks as the redhead removes her coat  
"Good uh, you know she, invited me inside, and we talked about Vivian She's lead a full, rich life with a big family. I just wish that Vivian would've known that" Addison says taking a seat on the steps, intently watching Jake interact with Henry.

"Mmmm. Hey you hungry for dinner? I got Pizza" Jake asks  
It's in that moment that everything becomes clear to Addison. It seems as if, everything she's ever wanted is standing right in front of her.  
"Oh, do I have spit up on my face or something?" Jake asks immediately wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Addison continues to stare at him.  
"What?" Jake asks, immediately confused as to why his girlfriend's staring at him so strangely  
"I love you, and you're the last man I wanna say that to. Let's get married" Addison says to him.

...

His initial reaction, didn't go over so well with the redheaded neonatal surgeon. His response, which is nothing, causes the redhead to lock herself in the bathroom, for over an hour.

"Addison, sweetheart, open the door" Jake says to her  
"No, I'm fine thanks" Addison, who's sitting on top of the counter says to him.  
"Open the door so we can talk"  
"Ugh, talking, talking is so overrated, no that's okay I'm fine thanks, go away. We can uh, you know, talk, later"  
"Addison, I don't, I don't want you to feel embarrassed"  
"No, it's okay, clearly I had it coming. I did the same thing to Sam when he proposed to me so, karmaickly, you know I mean karma, is so, awesome"  
"I didn't say no"  
"You didn't say anything which is, fine. It's fine. it's fine, it's fine, it's fine Because now, I am, locked in the bathroom like a crazy person, which I'm sure makes me so attractive to you, you want me so badly right now I'm betting"  
"I love you. I love you. The brilliant, the stunning, the bitchy, the crazy. In the morning, in the afternoon, 3 p.m."  
"Okay just stop. Don't say anymore alright, because you say these nice things and it just makes me more in love with you and that just makes me wanna marry you more, which isn't helping, because I just proposed to you and you didn't, say yes"  
"Or no! I didn't say no! Baby just, open the door, please" Jake says to her after finally opening the door, just a smidgen; enough for Jake to see at least part of her face.

" I am in this, alright. No questions no reservations"

"Do you not wanna get married?" Addison asks

"It's not that it's just, it's a big step, the biggest step and, I, want us to be, ready"  
"So that's a no?"  
"It's not a no, it's just a, not right, now?" Jake says uncertainly as Addison looks disappointed and sighs  
"You're gonna lock yourself in the bathroom again?" Jake asks as the redhead nods  
"Okay, well, I'm gonna be right outside here on, the other side of the door. Right here, I'm not going anywhere" he says as she closes the door, going back to sit on the bathroom counter  
"I'm gonna be right here" Jake says.

...

It takes two weeks of not mentioning the proposal and a week of crazy fighting before everything's perfect again. Between Jake's daughter Angela dating her college professor, her Human Sexuality professor who's around Jake and Addison's age, maybe even a bit older, Jake's crazy patient who turned out to be in love with him and meeting with Mildred the social worker and finding out that Jake had a bit of a criminal record, things finally start to work in their favor.  
She comes home one night from work to a quiet house.  
"Honey, sorry I'm late" The redhead says, dropping her Chanel purse onto the nearby chair in the foyer as she takes off her coat.  
"I just got, hung up at the hospital and I just-" But she pauses, noticing the trail of rose petals on the floor of her house, along with candles, tons of candles. Following the trail that leads out onto her back deck, the redhead is thoroughly surprised by all of this.  
"Um, hi" she says to her boyfriend, who's facing the ocean  
"I always imagined I'd be the one to ask; there'd be flowers and candles, I'd be wearing a suit and it would be somewhere fantastic. But this place, this place is fantastic" Jake says pulling her onto the deck where he is.  
"It's ours. You, me, and Henry. So if you still wanna spend the rest of your life with me, then ask me again" He says to her, pulling her closer to him.  
"Are you sure?" Addison says teasingly, pulling back a bit to look at him.  
"I love you, and you're the last man I ever wanna say that to" she says softly, looking into his eyes.  
And then, Jake does the one thing Sam forgot to do: he pulls out a ring, a beautiful platinum diamond ring and, slips it on her finger.  
"Let's get married" Jake replies before kissing her passionately, tenderly as the beautiful night sky of Los Angeles surrounded them along with the crashing of the waves.  
It was perfect. The perfect way to start their perfect, fairytale lives together, just the three of them.  
Simply, perfect.

**a/n: Looks like this is gonna be a mini fic, which is already planned out, in my head.**


	2. Wedding Jitters

Chapter 2: Wedding Jitters

**a/n: I think I've made Christina Aguilera's "Save Me From Myself" Jaddison's official song Lol.**

Nerves. She is a bundle, of nerves today. Standing in front of the floor length mirror, straightening out her cream Vera Wang strapless wedding gown for what seems to be the thousandth time today, she is absolutely, positively, nervous.  
"Addison, will you calm down. It's not like you haven't done this already" Naomi tells her as she stands behind her best friend  
"I married Derek and look how well that turned out" Addison says  
"Derek is married to Meredith now and they have Zola and their cute little boy Benji that you delivered" Naomi tells her  
"Yeah. He didn't find happiness until after I cheated on him with Mark, his dead best friend who's baby I aborted; and then there was Alex Karev, the young intern, who I screwed in an on-call room and actually expected him to try and pursue a relationship with me. And then there was Kevin. Sweet, loving kind, and very attractive Kevin. The Kevin who I dated but yet kissed another man while I was with him. And we can't forget about Lockheart, the man I kissed while I was dating Kevin. Oh and then there was Noah, remember Noah? The extremely attractive heart surgeon who was married to my patient Morgan Noah?"  
"You said nothing happened between the two of you" Naomi says  
"Oh it's me we're talking about here, of course something happened between us!"  
"So you slept with him?!"  
"No! I didn't sleep with him. I almost did but, we only got to second base because the phone rang and it was Morgan who had went into labor. Trust me, if that phone hadn't rung…"  
"O-kay then-"  
"Oh and then there was Pete. Sweet, wonderful Pete, God rest his soul. Isn't it funny that two of the men I've dated are now dead? I must be like the black widow or something? Oh, here's my personal favorite, Sam? Remember Sam? You're ex husband Sam, whom I desperately wanted a baby with? Then man who only decided he wanted me back after I'd decided that I didn't want a baby, and then again when he saw me dating Jake? Yeah I am just, so thrilled about this whole marriage record when I clearly have an issue with being in a committed relationship, clearly Naomi!"  
"Addison, I love you, but shut up! You have it all. You've got the career, you've got the baby, you've got a man who loves you. You're beautiful, you're rich, hell I wanna be you when I grow up. Shut up and marry Jake! You love him and he loves you and he loves your son now shut up and marry him or else I will" Amelia Shepherd tells her before leaving her alone with Naomi.  
"Well, guess she told you" Naomi teases  
"That's not funny" Addison pouts, but then laughs a few moments later  
"She has a point Addie. You love Jake. This is the real thing with him. I've never seen you so smitten with anyone other than…"  
"Mark" Addison sighs heavily as the two women grow quiet. It's been a year since the plane crash and the loss of Mark Everett Sloan, still stings, just a little bit, for the redhead.  
"Our kid would be nine this year" Addison says softly  
"I know"  
"What if that's the reason I couldn't have kids on my own. I mean I love Henry to death. He's my world but, I mean, what if-"  
"Addison, you can't change the past. You had the abortion. Mark died. Stop living in the what ifs and embrace what's in front of you. You can't necessarily say that if you'd kept Mark Sloan's kid that you two would be together and you'd be happy. No one can say. It's just a big what if. You love Jake. You love Henry. You guys are meant to be a family, embrace that. Don't, don't self sabotage Addie. You deserve some goodness in your life, don't try and short change yourself because of your past" Naomi says, giving her best friend one last squeeze, just as the door opens.  
"All ready to go Kitten?" The Captain asks  
"I'm gonna head downstairs. It's gonna be fine Addie" Naomi says as The Captain says walking further into the room, giving his daughter a kiss.  
"You look beautiful Kitten"  
"I thought I'd asked you not to call me Kitten" Addison says giving her father a knowing look, before a small smile flashed across her face.  
"You know you're always going to be Kitten to me, Addison"  
"Thank You for coming"  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Thank You, for letting me be apart of your life again, and Henry's life. You have, a beautiful son dear"  
"He really is a special little boy. I'd do anything for him" Addison says quietly  
"I know you would. Being a mother is in your blood. It's what you were born to do, just like you were born to be a surgeon" The Captain tells her before looking at his watch.  
"Two O' Clock. Right on schedule. Ready to go, Kitten?"  
"I'm ready" Addison says taking her father's arm in hers as they head out of the bedroom and begin to descend the staircase.

...

Once they hit the open deck doors, all she can see is Jake, dressed in a cream suit, with his groomsmen, Sam, Derek, Cooper, Weiss, Archer, James and Sheldon by his side. It makes Addison's heart sting a little bit when she notices the spot next to Derek is noticeably empty. Mark, he should be here. He should be here and so should Pete. Mark should be here with Lexie, who's also gone. Pete should be with Violet. She looks over at her bridesmaids, Naomi, Amelia, Callie, Bailey, Violet, Charlotte, and Savvy. Her friends, her closest friends. These women have been with her through hell and, she's grateful for them. She looks straight ahead as the flower girls, Zola, Sofia and Olivia toss flowers onto the sand. When she looks ahead, all she can see, is Jake and 18 month old Henry who's grinning at her.  
"Mama! Mama!"  
And with that, her boy is running towards her and she's picking him up  
"Hi baby" she says to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"You wanted to be the one who walked me down the isle to daddy huh?" she says as they finally reach the alter, where Jake is standing with a huge grin on his face.  
"Who gives this woman away?" The Priest asks  
"I do" The Captain says turning to his daughter, ruffling Henry's hair.  
"Thank You daddy" Addison whispers, calling her father something she hasn't called him in years, daddy.  
"You're welcome princess" The Captain says affectionately, placing a kiss on her cheek before taking his seat.  
"Hey big man, you wanna help daddy marry mommy?" Jake asks Henry  
"Uh huh" Henry nods enthusiastically, not really knowing what's going on but, he's happy about whatever it is.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman, in holy matrimony. Jake and Addison have prepared their own vows, which they will now share with one another. Jake," the priest says.  
Clearing his throat, Jake begins to speak.  
"Addison, from the moment we met in the grocery store I knew you were going to be the one. It took a while but, it happened. You finally decided that you were ready and, I was right there waiting. We've had a few obstacles but, we made it here. I can't imagine myself marrying anyone else. You've given me a son, an amazing little guy and I promise you that I'm always going to be there for you and for Henry. I love you"  
"Addison, your vows" The Priest says to the redhead, still holding Henry in her arms  
"Daddy!" The boy says pointing at his father, causing everyone to laugh softly  
"Yeah, that's daddy" Addison says to her son.  
"I love you. You are amazing. You are, everything I could've ever imagined, everything I never knew I could want or need. You are, perfect, for me and for Henry. I know my boy's got the world's best father, because you are an excellent father to Angela. It took a lot for me to get here, to fall in love with you but, I am in love with you. I am, so in love with you, and I meant exactly what I said when I asked you to marry me. I love you Jake Reilly and you're the last man I ever wanna say that to. You're the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you babe"  
"Yay!" Henry says causing his parents to laugh softly  
"Now, the rings. Jake, please repeat after me. I Jake Reilly, take you Addison Forbes Montgomery to be my wife. I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you, to save myself only for you. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, better or worse, til death do us part"  
"I Jake Reilly, take you Addison Forbes Montgomery to be my wife. I promise to love you, to honor you, cherish you, to save myself only for you. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, better or worse, til death do us part"  
"Addison, please repeat after me. I Addison Forbes Montgomery, take you Jake Reilly to be my husband. I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you, to save myself only for you. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, better or worse, til death do us part"  
"I Addison Forbes Montgomery, take you Jake Reilly to be my husband. I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you, to save myself only for you. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, better or worse, til death do us part"  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, you've heard them profess their love and commitment to one another before you and before God. By the power vested in me, by the state of California I know pronounce you man and wife. Jake, you may kiss your bride" The Priest says as Jake and Addison embrace in a tender kiss, as their family claps.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jake Reilly"

...

Later that night at the reception everyone is enjoying themselves. The children are running around on the beach, the adults are talking and laughing, a few are dancing. Everything is perfect.  
"Alright everyone, it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance" Amelia announces to the crowd. Everyone gathers around as Jake and Addison, and a now sleeping Henry(who refused to leave his mother's arms at all today) stand on the dance floor as Callie sings, being accompanied by Owen Hunt on guitar:

_It's not so easy loving me_  
_It gets so complicated_  
_All the things you've gotta be_  
_Everything's changin_  
_But you're the truth_

_I'm amazed by all your patience_  
_Everything I put you through_  
_When I'm about to fall_  
_Somehow you're always waitin_  
_your open arms to catch me_  
_You're gonna save me from myself_  
_from myself, yes_  
_You're gonna save me from myself_

_My love is tainted by your touch_  
_Cuz some guys have shown me aces_  
_But you've got that royal flush_  
_I know it's crazy everyday_  
_Well tomorrow may be shaky_  
_But you never turn away_

_Don't ask me why I'm cryin_  
_Cuz when I start to crumble_  
_You know how to keep me smilin_  
_You always save me from myself_  
_from myself, myself_  
_You're gonna save me from myself_

_I know it's hard, it's hard_  
_But you've broken all my walls_  
_You've been my strength, so strong_

_And don't ask me why I love you_  
_It's obvious your tenderness_  
_Is what I need to make me_  
_a better woman to myself_  
_to myself, myself_  
_You're gonna save me from myself_

"I love you" Addison says softly  
"I love you too" Jake whispers back before kissing her before pressing a kiss to their sleeping son's head.

It's the start of their happily ever after.


	3. A Reason To Be Thankful

"A Reason To Be Thankful"

**a/n: So I KNOW I haven't updated anything in forever but, I'm in college and I'm taking 15 credit hours(5 classes) this semester, both day and night. It's been kind of stressful so, please excuse my absence. I have a week off for my Spring Break and since the weather where I live says it's going to be raining most of the week, that gives me time to catch up on some much needed fan fiction updates. I wanna start with this one because it's going to be a fairly short fic, since it's my first Jaddison fanfic. So I think after this chapter, there's only going to be maybe 1 or 2 more chapters; 5 chapters at the most. I should note that this is set around Thanksgiving, about a year after they've been married. I should also mention that I'm incorporating everything that happened during the series finale into this also, even though I wrote this before the Private Practice finale. **  
**Enjoy loves,**  
**Xx**

She never thought it could happen. It had only happened one time and that one time, she foolishly made the mistake of giving it up. Now, fate or God, or, whomever was in control of things, had given her another chance.  
She was pregnant.  
Jake had insisted that they try for another baby, or rather a baby of their own. She however was against it.  
"Jake come on, I'm 45 and I've been through the IFV treatments and the crazy hormones; sweetie I'm done. I'm happy with just you and Henry" Addison had said to him when he first mentioned them having a baby, which was about 6 months after they had gotten married.  
"Addison, it can happen for us. I mean Sam and Naomi-"  
"Naomi was already healthy and had no troubles getting pregnant" Addison countered as they sat in her office that afternoon.  
"I mean look at Charlotte-"  
"Who was also healthy. Jake, babe, I'm happy with just Henry; he's all I ever wanted" she said referencing her now 2 and a half year old son.  
"Addison, I used Naomi and Charlotte to prove a point" Jake says  
"And what point is that?"  
"Look at their situations. Naomi was the same age as you when she got pregnant with Jacob and Charlotte, we both know that the odds of Charlotte getting pregnant with three babies while having an IUD implanted are very unlikely"  
"And?"  
"And, I'm saying that neither of these women should've gotten pregnant or given birth to healthy babies"  
"And you're saying that because they miraculously got pregnant that I'll somehow get pregnant?"  
"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying"  
"And what if I can't?"  
"We'll get a surrogate or we'll adopt again"  
"So what you're saying is"  
"Either way, I'm gonna get a baby out of you" Jake replied as he moved closer to Addison wrapping his arms around her and giving her a tender kiss  
"You really are perfect, you do get that right?"  
"You never let me forget it" Jake said with an eye roll  
"Oh come on you are perfect. You're like, saint Jake! I kind of hate you for that sometimes; even you nail beds are perfect" Addison replied with a pout  
"You're pretty perfect to me" Jake reminded her  
"No, I'm not perfect I'm-" but Jake silenced her with a kiss.  
"You are perfect, and right now I'm about to try and make a baby with my very perfect wife" Jake muttered against her lips before he stood up and walked over towards the door and locked it, closing all of the blinds.  
"You really wanna try and give me a baby?" Addison questioned as Jake moved so that they were both lying down on the couch, Jake on top of her, gently kissing her neck  
"Oh I am definitely sure I'm gonna give you a baby" he muttered against her neck as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.  
"Mmm, you're gonna have to be quick, because I've got patients in 15 minutes" Addison said softly  
"You can be a few minutes late; we've got a perfect excuse: we're trying to make a baby" Jake said causing Addison to laugh  
"Mmmm, I can be a few minutes late" Addison moaned softly just as Jake slipped inside of her.

The trying was very, very fun and it involved sex in all sorts of places in their home, both of their offices, there were even a few times that they'd had sex out on the deck, getting caught by Amelia, who simply laughed at them while Addison turned a bright shade of Red. They tried for 6 months and it wasn't until one random moment that it finally happened.

It was a typical day at Seaside Wellness, all of the doctors busy about their usual routine of discussing patients. Addison however, had been paged to the ER because there was a special case that needed her attention.  
"Maya? What are you doing here?" Addison asked as she stared at her godchild who was in turn her patient.  
"Dink and I came out to visit mom, dad, Jacob and Betsy when we got into an accident" the 20 year old explained to her aunt.  
"Okay, is everything okay Maya?" Addison asked before a wave a realization hit her  
"Maya, are you?"  
"Yeah, I think so" Maya said nodding her head  
"Okay, um, when was your last period?" Addison asked  
"Aunty Addison, I'm a married woman with a job, a 4 year old kid and I'm in college, my period is the last thing I have time to keep track of" Maya said with a laugh  
"Maya, I am a married woman with a job and a kid and I can keep up with my…" Addison said as she paused momentarily  
"Aunty Addison, are you okay?" Maya asked  
"Um, yeah, yeah Maya I'm fine; I just remembered something about a patient of mine" Addison lied.  
The truth was, she had missed her period, in fact she hadn't had one in a while. She tried not to let herself get too excited. She was after all, at the stage where she could start early menopause, which would be terrible, because she could never give Jake a baby of his own.  
"Everything okay Aunt Addie?"  
"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Now, let's get you checked out" the redhead said with a smile.

* * *

Once she confirmed that Maya was in fact pregnant, 11 weeks to be exact, she sent the young woman on her way while she made her way to the practice to find Naomi.  
It didn't take her long to find Naomi, who was in the practice's day care with her son Jacob, who was playing with Henry.  
"Hi mommy!" Henry said happily as he ran towards his mother, who instantly scooped him up into her arms.  
"Hi baby, are you having a good day so far?"  
"Uh huh" Henry said nodding his head as she smiled at Naomi  
"Hey Addie, what's up"  
"Can I, see you, for a consult" Addison said softly, noticing that Henry was starting to fall asleep on her shoulder  
"Yeah, we can just bring them with us, since they're both pretty much asleep, come on, we'll go into my office" Naomi suggested as the redhead followed her.

"Okay, what's up?" Naomi said as she got herself comfortable on her couch with Jacob, Addison beside her with Henry.  
"So, either I'm pregnant, or I'm going through early menopause" Addison blurted out quickly, causing her friend's eyes to widen  
"Pregnant?"  
"Yeah, I think I might be but, I don't know"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm late Nae, I'm really, really late and, Jake and I have been trying" Addison said with a sheepish grin  
"Oh I know you two have been trying; You're pretty loud"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Sam and I were out on the deck and well…we could hear you and Jake" Naomi said as she grinned widely  
"Oh my god when?!"  
"A few nights ago" Naomi laughed  
"Oh my God I am officially mortified" Addison groaned  
"Come on Addie, let's go see what's going on with you" Naomi said as she stood, making sure that Jacob was fully asleep before she and Addison headed for an empty exam room.

"Now, the gel's gonna be cold" Naomi explained  
"Nae, I know how, Jesus that stuff's cold!" Addison yelped  
"I tried to warn you"  
"Shut up…alright, what do you see?" Addison said anxiously  
"…Congratulations Addie, you're about 8 weeks pregnant; baby looks good, it's growing healthy. You're pregnant Addison" Naomi said, a huge smile was now written on her face as she watched her best friend stare in awe at the ultrasound machine.  
"Wow, oh my God, I really am pregnant" Addison said through a vision of tears  
"You wanna hear your baby's heartbeat?"  
"Hell yes!" Addison said, causing Naomi to laugh softly as she positioned the wand in the right area waiting a few moments until a strong thump, thump, thump, filled the room, causing both women to tear up.  
"Oh my God" Addison whispered  
"The heartbeat's strong, everything looks good" Naomi said as she froze the image so that Addison could have a copy  
"So you know you're gonna need to get regular check ups and you're gonna need-"  
"Which is why it's a good thing that my best friend now works for me again" Addison said with a grin as Naomi wiped the gel from her stomach.  
"It is a very good thing that I work here again" Naomi said as she hugged her friend tightly. Addison was finally happy, getting everything that she always wanted.

* * *

She awoke early Thanksgiving morning and sat out on the balcony of her bedroom, staring at the sunrise, one hand protectively pressed against her stomach while she sipped a cup of tea. Everything seemed to be falling into place right now. She had the man of her dreams, she had a wonderful son and now, she was having another baby, a baby of her own. She sat out on the deck, feeling thankful and reflecting on her life until she heard the sliding glass door open.  
"Morning, happy Thanksgiving" Jake said as he walked out onto the balcony, Henry on his hip.  
"Morning" She said quietly as Henry instantly reached for his mother, snuggling with her underneath the blanket she had wrapped around herself as Jake leaned in and gave her a kiss before sitting down next to her.  
"He really loves his mama" Jake observed as Henry rested his head against Addison's chest, as he sucked on his thumb, slowly drifting off to sleep again.  
"He's gonna have some competition in about 7 more months so he should enjoy it while he can" Addison said absentmindedly as she stared at the beautiful view of the ocean, waiting for the realization of what she'd just said to hit Jake.  
"Yeah he's…wait, what'd you say?" Jake asked  
"I said, Henry should try and soak of all of my time, because in about 7 more month, he's gonna have some competition" she said again  
"Addison, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jake asked, a grin starting to form on his face as his wife nodded her head and smiled at him  
"It turns out, you have super sperm because somehow, against all of the odds, you Jake Reilly have gotten me pregnant" she says with a soft smile pulling out the ultrasound for him to see  
"Wow. So you're-"  
"8 weeks along" Addison says smiling even more when she sees Jake begin to tear up  
"Wow. That's our baby" Jake says holding the image of his future son or daughter and staring at it  
"Yeah, we made a baby. You were right, as usual" Addison said playfully as Jake leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.  
"I love you, I love you so much right now. Thank you" he said as he pulled away  
"No, thank you" Addison said to her husband  
"Why are you thanking me?" Jake asked  
"For giving me another reason to be thankful" Addison


	4. Little Miracle

**A/N: Heyyy, I'm baacckk! Lol. I know it's been a while since I've updated this-like 4 months to be exact but now, I'm here again. I've been reading some fanfics and now I want to update my own stories; ya know, get the creative juices flowing again. This fanfic is going to be pretty short, as I stated before. So, this chapter is one of the final chapters I had already planned; there's one more and I may do an epilogue. I think it's taken me so long to update this, because I've been distracted by Maddison and Addisam and Addek stories. Lol. I just have to say though, that the Private Practice finale-SUCKED! Shonda did a HORRIBLE job with it; it could've ended so much better than it did and it only pissed me off that EVERYONE on that DAMN show got to have a kid of their own BUT Addison; not that I don't LOVE Henry or anything but, really! Naomi, freaking Naomi got pregnant?! I just...ugh. Plus, it's like why ruin Sam as a character(because he wasn't that bad in the beginning of the show, at least not to me) and then screw up Sam and Addison's relationship as friends by putting them together only to have Sam and Naomi...yeah, I'm just gonna stop talking now.**

**Xx**

Lying in bed one Sunday morning with both of her boys, Addison Reilly sits up suddenly.

"Sweetheart, everything alright?" Jake asks his wife; he knows that this pregnancy has been difficult on her, especially since there were a few times they thought their little miracle wouldn't make it.

"Uh yeah, just..."

"What is it honey?"

"Jake" Addison says quietly as not wake up her sleeping son

"What is it?"

"I think, I think the baby's coming"

"You sure?"

"Jake, I'm pretty sure I can feel her head pressing down into my pelvis" Addison says, fear present in her voice

"Okay, okay just relax, everything's going to be okay; she's gonna be fine alright? I'm gonna go call Naomi" Jake says getting out of bed

"Wait! What about Henry?"

"I'm gonna call Amelia and she if she can't take him; if not, I'm sure one of the nurses wouldn't mind watching him" Jake says moving towards his wife's side of the bed

"Hey, this is it" he says taking her hand and squeezing it gently

"We're gonna be parents" Addison whispers

"We're already parents"

"No, I mean, soon, we're gonna be holding a baby, that we made"

"Addison, you know we have Henry and Angela"

"I know that but, this is a bit different; it doesn't mean that I don't love Henry or Ang any less but, I've wanted a baby, my own baby for so long and-"

"Hey, you're going to get her, soon" Jake says reassuringly to his wife

"I love you; I don't know what I'd do without you" Addison says leaning forward to cup his cheek, kissing him softly

"I love you too; but if I don't get a move on, we'll be delivering our daughter on our bed, on your thousand count sheets" Jake teases

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Addison laughs before wincing in pain

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow"

"And that's my cue to get going"

* * *

It doesn't take long for Jake to call Naomi and find Amelia, who readily takes Henry as Jake drives Addison to the hospital.

"Hey, you up for any visitors?" Amelia asks a couple of hours later as she walks into the room with Henry.

"Yeah, sure" Addison says lazily as Amelia places Henry onto the bed

"Hi sweetie" Addison says, smiling softly at her son

"Hi mommy"

"You ready to meet your sister buddy?"

"Nuh uh"

"Why not Henry?" Addison chuckles

"Cause I don't want a sister; I want a brother"

"Well I'm sorry honey but you're getting a sister. Girls aren't so bad; mommy's a girl, so Aunty Amelia"

"Can you and daddy get me a brother for my birthday?" Henry asks

"Uh, I don't know baby, daddy and I will have to talk about that" Addison says as Amelia pulls up a seat next to them

"I was expecting her to be here by now, I mean the way Jake sounded on the phone"

"He's a first time father Amelia, of course he was going to sound like she was coming right then" Addison says with a smirk

"Oh come on, with the way you were screaming at me, I was sure she was coming right then"

"Well I hate to tell you but, this little girl is going to come when she's ready" Addison says rubbing her stomach

"How are you so calm right now?" Amelia laughed

"Oh I'm not calm; but if someone gave you an epidural, you'd be calm too" Addison says

"Ah, drugs" Amelia says nodding

"You didn't honestly think Addie would be this calm and mellow during the birth of her own child now did you?" Naomi laughs as she enters the room, chart in hand

"Oh ha ha Nae, like you were so calm when you had Jacob"

"Okay in my defense, I was a woman in my 40's about to give birth again nearly 20 years after my first child was born"

"Oh come on, you've did it before; me on the other hand, first timer"

"Now that's a word I never thought I'd hear you use" Amelia says

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you doing something for the first time" Amelia says

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is a first for you; I mean, you've been pregnant once but...you know and then you had Henry but still...I mean, it's ironic that you've been delivering babies and helping other people have babies practically your whole life but, this is your first time doing it, being on the other side of medicine" Amelia explains

"You know, I never looked at it that way; you know, even though I have Henry, it'll still be my first time as a mom, with my own baby" Addison says with a smile.

Pretty soon, the contractions get to be a bit much and Amelia has to take Henry out of the room, but not without Addison promising him that when he comes back, he'll have a brand new baby sister. Soon enough, she's in the stirrups and she's totally nervous.

"Jake?"

"Yeah honey?"

"I'm scared" Addison confesses

"I know; I'm scared too" he says squeezing her hand, gently swiping his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Do you think we can do this?"

"Addison, Henry's almost 3 now; I'm pretty sure we can handle another kid plus, this is what we wanted, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't want Henry to grow up an only child"

"He has Angela-"

"Who is a grown woman; look, I'm sure Ang adores Henry but, he needs someone close in age to him. Sweetheart, it's going to be fine. Listen, I know that this pregnancy has been difficult and I know that she's been giving you hell but, I like to think that she's going to be fiesty like her mama" Jake says making Addison laugh

"Actually, I hope she's less high strung than me; I actually hope that she's more calm, like her daddy" Addison says squeezing her husband's hand even tighter

"I love you Addison; I love you, and I love Henry and I love Ang and I love our little girl. Nothing in the world could make me happier than being with you" Jake says softly, causing Addison's eyes to tear up.

"Ugh! The goddamn hormones...ah! Naomi, something's not right" Addison cries out as her best friend moves to sit in front of her.

"Everything's fine Addie, your little girl's just ready to make her grand entrance" Naomi says with a smile

"You're sure everything's okay?"

"She wouldn't be a Forbes Montgomery if she didn't make a grand entrance into the world" Naomi says with a chuckle

"Okay, now on the count of three, I need you to bare down and push for me, okay?"

"Okay" Addison nods

"You can do this baby" Jake says kissing her forehead

"Alright, one, two, three, push!"

* * *

The pushing process takes longer than any of them expected; looking over at the clock, Jake notices that Addison has been pushing for almost 2 hours.

"Naomi, she's been pushing for a while now" Jake says as Addison lies back on the bed, resting after another push

"I know...I don't wanna alarm you guys but..."

"But what Nae? What's going on?"

"Her shoulders are stuck" Naomi says slowly, instantly noticing the horror on her best friend's face

"What!? I thought you said everything was fine!?"

"Relax Addie, it will be; I just have to rotate her shoulders" Naomi says reassuringly as Addison looks over at Jake

"Honey, honey listen to me; it's going to be alright. Naomi is going to do what she has to do, and soon enough we'll have a beautiful baby girl, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts; you're not in charge here honey. Naomi is a well trained doctor, just like you and she's had children so, I'm pretty sure she knows what's best for our daughter right now plus, if she's needs any help, I'm sure she'll ask you" Jake says with a smirk, making Addison hit him

"Don't laugh at me dammit!" Addison says just as another contraction hits

"Okay Addie, I'm gonna go in and try and rotate her shoulder; this is gonna hurt but-"

"Just do it already!" Addison shouts before she's screaming in pain.

"You're doing great sweetheart, you're doing just great" Jake tells her as he holds her hand, kissing her forehead lightly

"Is it over yet?" Addison cries

"She's almost done, just a few more seconds Addison"

"I'm done, got it" Naomi says with a sigh

"I hate, I hate you both so much right now" Addison cries

"Why do you hate us?" Naomi asks

"I hate Jake because he fucking got me pregnant, and I hate you because you just your hand in my vagina...do you know how painful that is!?" Addison shouts at them, making them both chuckle

"Well, you might hate us right now but, it's fine; I'm sure Naomi and I can take all of your hatred" Jake says trying to kiss her

"Don't touch me! I'm mad at you; it was your stupid idea to try and get me pregnant and now the baby's stuck and doesn't wanna come out" Addison says frowning

"Did you ever stop and think that that little girl has a mean streak like her mother?" Jake teases

"Did you ever want to have sex with me again?"

"I'd like to someday"

"Then shut up!"

"Alright, alright that's enough of you being mean to Jake; it's time to start pushing again" Naomi says with a smile

"Ugh! Why couldn't I just opt for a C-Section. Nooo, I had to be all 'I wanna experience the joy of actually being present during her birth' me and my big mouth...I just had to say I want a vaginal birth. Ugh! My poor vagina! Poor me! Okay that's it, we can't have sex anymore" Addison says turning to Jake

"I'm sure you'll reconsider that later"

"No, I won't. I mean it Jake; you have super sperm. All you had to do was say pregnant and bam! It happened"

"Addison" Jake says with a sigh

"What?"

"I, nothing sweetheart; it's nothing"

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Something that would get me into a ton of trouble"

"Like what?"

"Jake, do not answer that; your wife is an irrational woman who has been in labor for the past 9 hours. If you value your life and the chance to ever have sex again, you'll shut up" Naomi warns him

"Alright you, let's get the baby out of you" Naomi says with a smile

"Okay Addie, on the next contraction, push really hard for me, okay"

"Alright"

"Okay, push!"

30 and 5 pushes later, Jake and Addison became the proud parents of a beautiful 7 pound 9 ounce baby girl, who came into the world, letting everyone know that she definitely had a pair of lungs on her.

* * *

"Wow, look at her" Addison says staring down at the tiny pink bundle in her arms

"She's so beautiful, just like her mama" Jake says, wrapping his arm around his wife

"She looks more like her daddy than anything" Addison chuckles just as the baby opens her eyes, revealing a soft shade of blue/green eyes

"Hi, hi there pretty girl, hi" Addison coos softly at her daughter

"I can't thank you enough for this" Jake says, never taking his eyes off of his daughter

"No, thank you, for making me believe the impossible...I never thought this would happen for me"

"It did honey, it did"

"Thank you, for everything Jake. I couldn't have asked for a better husband" the redhead says, turning her face to kiss him, just as their daughter let out a soft squeal

"Uh oh, I don't think she likes that" Addison laughs

"I never knew I could love somebody this much" Jake laughs

"Me either; I mean, I love Henry to death but this, this is-"

"It's on another level" Jake replies

"Does it make me a bad person, loving her like this? Does it make me a bad mother to Henry?"

"Addison, listen to me, you are the most incredible mother to Henry in the world. No one else could love him more than you. She's your first child, biologically speaking so, it's natural to feel this way about her; but it doesn't mean you love Henry any less"

"Why do you always find perfect thing to say?"

"I'm not perfect Addison"

"You're right; you're just perfect for me" Addison says softly, just as Angela walks in, Henry on her hip.

"Hey guys" the 22 year old says, a grin on her face as she moves closer to the bed

"I wanna see the baby!" Henry says

"Shhh, sweetie, your sister's sleeping" Addison says with a smile as she hands the baby over to Jake, taking Henry into her arms, instantly cuddling him.

"I missed you mama" Henry mutters against his mother's shoulder

"I missed you too pumpkin, did you have fun with Angela?"

"Mmhm, but I missed you"

"Mama missed you too baby boy. Hey, there's somebody I want you to meet Henry"

"Who mama?"

"I want you to meet your sister" Addison says taking the baby from Jake once again

"Hi baby" Henry says softly

"You wanna give her a kiss?"

"Mmhm" the little boy nods emphatically, leaning in and very gently pressing a kiss to the baby's cheek, making her squirm just a bit.

"She really is a doll you guys; what's her name?" Angela asks

"Well, we haven't really picked one out but-"

"Actually honey, I do have a name"

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

"Well then let's here it"

"This is Jasmine, Jasmine Liliana; I thought we could call her Lilly, for short" Addison says, noticing how both Jake and Angela's eyes water up

"Addison you, you didn't have to do that; my mother was-"

"An incredible woman; despite her flaws, she was an amazing woman. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have you two, and I wouldn't have Henry."

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did. So, this is Jasmine Liliana Reilly"

"No Montgomery? I mean Henry's a Montgomery-"

"He's a Montgomery-Reilly"

"But he's still a Montgomery" Jake says

"Honey, do you really want her to be a Montgomery? Because then her whole name would be Jasmine Liliana Forbes Montgomery-Reilly that's a mouthful to say as well as spell" Addison laughs

"Well look at your name, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery Reilly; she'd have just as many names as you."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I love you; because if I could have my way, she'd be a Reilly, Henry would be a Reilly and I would be a Reilly too"

"Addison, you've built your career as Addison Forbes Montgomery, it's who you are"

"No, that's just my name; my name doesn't define who I am. The people in this room define who I am and right now, I'm a woman who just spent the past 11 hours in labor and all I wanna do is spend time with my husband, my son and my 2 girls" Addison says with a smile


	5. Memories of Us

**a/n: I own nothing, accept Jasmine Liliana Reilly. Oh and I warn you, there is smut involved ;) Oh and excuse the Christmas setting; it just randomly popped into my head. Lol**

**Xx**

4 years Later

Standing in her kitchen, Addison Reilly finds herself staring out at the beautiful California Ocean. She's startled by a pair of hands wrapping around her waist; she instantly calms when she realizes that they belong to her husband.

"Oh, Jake, you scared me" the redhead mutters softly, closing her eyes as she allows herself to relax against her husband's chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Jake says leaning forward to press a kiss to her neck

"Hmmm. The house is quiet; the kids asleep?" Addison asks

"Mmmhm; took me reading the very hungry Caterpillar 4 times for it to happen though" Jake says making his wife laugh

"They do love that book"

"You know Lilly asked me if we could buy her a caterpillar"

"Oh really? What'd you tell her?"

"That it would only happen if mommy let daddy put a 50 inch plasma in the living room"

"Ha, not happening; Lilly has a better chance of getting her caterpillar before I let you ruin my living room by putting up a flat screen"

"Come on honey, why not?"

"Because, if I do that, I'll become second best to football, and that's not happening"

"C'mon, you _really_ think I'd trade _you_ over football?"

"Honey, I _know _you would, and you're training our son to do the same thing. Do you know one time I told him it was time for bed and he told me, 'Shh, mama the game is on' " Addison says turning to face her husband who simply laughs

"What kind of game was it?"

"Football, Basketball; how should I know?"Addison says shrugging her shoulders and scrunching up her face

"We've been married for 5 years and still you know nothing about sports" Jake says shaking his head

"That's not entirely true"

"Oh it's not?"

"No"

"Okay, so what do you know about sports?"

"Well, I do know that the Yankees are the best damn baseball team there is"

"Yeah...no"

"No, seriously Jake! The Yankees are the best!"

"I've seen better"

"Wait, are you, are you a_ RedSox_ fan?" Addison asks

"Would it be a problem if I was?"

"Jake, if you say you're a RedSox fan then you will be in _big_ trouble"

"Then I won't say anything...how the hell do you not know anything about basketball _or_ football, but you have the crazy belief that the _Yankees_ are the best damn baseball team out there?"

"Because _A_, they are and _B_, I lived in New York for the majority of my life and when Mark Sloan is your friend, you find yourself sitting through many, many, _many_ games and you actually start to believe it"

"Amelia's from New York and she's a RedSox fan" Jake points out

"That's because _Derek_ was one of the few idiots who lived in New York and cheered for the opposite team" Addison says rolling her eyes

"Ahhh, so Derek is the reason Amelia likes Boston?"

"Mmhm; it's one of the _very_ few interests that they share"

"Hmmm, interesting"

"Jake, what are you up to?"

"Nothing sweetheart, nothing"

"Oh I know that look; you're up to something. You're going to try and turn the kids into RedSox fans, _aren't you_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Addison"

"If I hear Henry or Lilly say _one word _about Boston, you will be cut off for a very, _very_ long time" Addison says, her tone highly serious

"You'd seriously cut me off?" Jake asks as Addison nods in response

"That's so not fair but fine. Now, how about we wrap these Christmas presents...while I throw away RedSox uniform I bought for Henry" Jake mutters

"_You bought him a RedSox uniform?!"_

"I'm just kidding, relax" Jake says with a laugh as he and Addison sit on the floor of the living room and begin wrapping up their children's Christmas presents

"I think Lilly's going to like this one" Addison laughs as she holds up a pink sparkly tutu"

"Oh yeah, I can sense how amusing it's going to be when it comes down to trying to get it off of her"

"Hey, she's my baby girl; she deserves to be spoiled" Addison says in defense

"Sweetheart, she's got the both of us, and Ang _and_ Henry wrapped around her little finger" Jake says

"That's because she's perfect" Addison says smiling as she finishes wrapping up the gift just as Jake spots a bag from Victoria's Secret in the corner nearby

"I wonder who this is for?" he says with a smirk as he opens the bag

"Jake" Addison warns

"Oh wow...this, is _very_ sexy; I certainly hope that it's for me and not some other man" Jake says holding up the barely there red bra and panty set, making his wife smirk at him

"Oh no, that's not for you; it's for my boyfriend; you see, he's this really sexy fertility doctor who does this amazing thing with his-"

"Addison" Jake warns as she stand up, walking towards him

"Oh, relax honey; that's totally for you" she says settling herself in his lap

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm" Addison mutters, softly kissing his neck

"Any chance I could get that as an early Christmas gift? I've been a real good boy this year" Jake says, moving his hands along her sides

"Why Mr. Reilly, you've figured out my evil plan" the redhead says with a smirk as she leans forward, kissing him passionately

"This just may be my favorite Christmas present yet" Jake says

"Oh?" Addison asks with a smirk

"Definitely" Jake mutters as his hands move underneath his wife's shirt as their kissing intensifies

"Jake, we're really gonna do it here, underneath the Christmas tree?" Addison mutters as Jake lies her down on the carpet

"It's pretty romantic"

"But what if the kids-"

"Henry and Lilly are sound asleep; the _only_ thing that could possibly wake them, is you moaning my name too loud" Jake says with a smirk as he pins her hands above her head

"Hmmm, okay" Addison mumbles as Jake's kisses move lower and lower

He takes his time with her, pushing her shirt further up her body with each kiss until he decides that it has to come off. Once he has her shirt off, he really takes his time kissing ever inch of her bare chest and stomach before his hands slide into the waistband of her gray yoga pants, pulling them down her legs

"Hmmm, Jake?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Take your clothes off" Addison mutters in between kisses as he quickly obliges. It's not long before Jake is picking Addison up, moving her closer to the fire place, where there's a dim fire.

"You know I love you, right?" Jake says pulling her closer to him

"Yeah babe, I know you do; and I love you too" Addison says pulling him in for another kiss. It isn't long before Jake has Addison's back arched off of the ground as her hands grip the soft white carpet while he settles himself between her legs doing things to her that she didn't think were possible. She has clamp her hand to keep herself from screaming when she reaches her peak, the only audible sound she makes is a soft moan and a mumble "Oh fuck!"

She finds herself lying back on the carpet panting as Jake hovers over her, smiling at her post orgasm glow.

"You're cute after you orgasm, anyone ever told you that?" he asks

"No" She says softly, pulling him down towards her for another kiss before rolling them over so that she's on top of him.

Placing soft, slow open mouth kisses along his neck and jawline, Addison has her husband groaning for more physical contact between the two of them.

"Be patient; let me take care of you honey" she tells him as she reaches between them, grabbing his ever growing erection and stroking it

"Addison" Jake practically growls

"Alright, easy tiger, easy" she laughs as she straddles his lap, each leg strategically placed over his hips as she takes his tip, rubbing it against her wet and more than ready center before positioning herself to slide down his length, having him fully buried within her moist walls.

"Oh, god" she gasps out, allowing herself to adjust to his rather gifted size before she begins to rock her hips back and forth, making them both groan in pleasure.

"God you're amazing" Jake groans, just as she increases her speed

"Oh fuck, Jake! Oh my God!" Addison moans out, leaning forward to firmly kiss his lips so that she doesn't wake their children. She keeps her pace steady as Jake moves in and out of her, his long length firmly thrusting upward into her center as he firmly grabs her ass, quickening the pace even more, causing his wife to accidentally bite his lip.

"Oh god, honey I'm sorry" Addison says trying not to laugh

"Oh you think it's funny huh?" Jake says pulling her in for another kiss before rolling them over so that she's now on the bottom as he slowly thrusts into her, filling her completely, before pulling out and then slamming back into her, making his wife moan and grip his shoulders

"Oh God!"

He continues this motion for several minutes, loving the way his wife's eyes roll into the back of her head or how she begs him, "Sweetheart, please, more" still biting her lip

He decides that the torture is over as he thrusts into her at a fast pace, firmly gripping her thighs as her head falls back in pleasure, making him lean forward and press lazy kisses along the base of her throat.

It's not long before Addison's long legs are wrapping themselves around Jake's torso, pulling him closer to her, causing him to hit her cervix, going deeper than any man ever has inside of her, making her let out an almost too loud moan, which Jake quickly stifles with a kiss. It doesn't take either of them longer to reach their collective high, with Addison moaning and swearing into Jake's shoulder and he grunts her name as he releases inside of her.

Lying together for several moments, the pair tries to collect themselves, their breathing still slightly heavy as they share a few tender kisses.

"Wow, merry Christmas to me" Jake says after a while

"Mmmm, that was good; you're so perfect" Addison mutters, resting her head against her husband's beating chest, tracing circles along his back.

"No, you're the one that's perfect, you've given me everything I could've ever dreamed of" Jake says quietly, running his hands through his wife's thick red hair

"Mmmm, I love you"

"I love you too; now as much as I wish we could stay here and go for round two-"

"We have to wrap the kid's presents" Addison says

"But hey, that doesn't mean that round 2 won't happen; it just means-"

"Later, I know" Addison smiles before lazily moving out of Jake's embrace, grabbing Jake's button down shirt and putting it on.

"Hey, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Mmmm, I like you with no shirt; and besides, a shirtless you makes me work faster, so that we can have that round two you were talking about" she tells him, leaning forward to softly peck his lips

"Well, in that case, I should just wrap the presents naked then" Jake says with a smirk

"Oh, no, no, put some pants on; because if you're naked, then these presents won't get wrapped

"And that would be bad"

"Exactly; besides, our kids still believe in Santa; you wouldn't want them to wake up to a tree full of half wrapped and unwrapped gifts now, would you?"

"No, that would equal a bad Christmas for them"

"It would also equal no sex for daddy"

* * *

Christmas Morning comes rather early, in the form of barely 7 am, when the door to their bedroom squeaks open.

"I'm scared Henry, what if they make us go back to bed?" Lilly asks her older brother

"They won't make us go back to bed; mom loves Christmas, she said it's "her season"

"What does that mean Henry?"

"I don't know" the 6 year old shrugs before moving to his mother's side of the bed

"Mom, mommy, mama wake up" he whispers gently shaking his sleeping mother

"Mmmm, Henry?" Addison mutters, turning over to face her son

"Hi mama; merry Christmas" he says, giving his mother his toothless grin

"Merry Christmas angel. Mmmm, where's Lilly?"

"Right here in my arms" Jake mutters as he rolls over, 4 and a half year old Liliana clinging to him

"Hi mommy, Merry Christmas" the dark auburn haired little girl says smiling at her mother

"Merry Christmas baby girl; c'mere and gimme a hug" Addison says smiling at her daughter who immediately crawls into her arms

"Did you sleep good last night?" Addison asks her daughter, running her hands through her hair

"Uh huh" Lilly nods

"What about you buddy, did you have good dreams?" Addison asks Henry

"Yep"

"What'd you guys dream about?" Addison asks holding both of her children close

"Opening presents" they both say at the same time, making their mother laugh

"Alright well, how about letting daddy and I get up and then we can go downstairs and have breakfast

"And then presents?" Lilly asks excitedly

"Of course; it wouldn't be Christmas without presents now would it?" Addison asks, raising an eyebrow before grinning

"No, it's just be another day" Henry says simply

"Exactly, now go wash your face and brush your teeth munchkins; daddy and I will be downstairs in a few minutes" Addison instructs them, watching as they scurry off towards the bathroom, leaving Addison alone with a still slightly comatose Jake

"Honey, wake up" Addison says softly, moving closer to her husband, wrapping her arms around him

"Sweetheart, I'm tired" Jake mutters, making his wife laugh

"I know honey but, our kids are awake now and, they wanna open presents"

"Why is it" Jake groans before sitting up

"That all kids wake up at unbearable hours, just to open Christmas presents?" he asks

"Well, I never woke up this early" Addison says with a shrug, making Jake look at her

"Wait, you and Archer never woke up early and annoyed your parents-"

"Have you forgotten the stories that I told you about Bizzy and The Captain and my childhood?"

"You mean you were serious?"

"Did you think I was lying?"

"I kinda hoped so"

"No, I wasn't; any who, we weren't allowed to barge into our parent's room and wake them up. We didn't open our gifts until after we'd come from evening mass"

"So you didn't get to open your gifts and play with them until that evening?"

"That's right"

"So what did you do until then?"

"Well, Archer and I would sometimes go outside and play in the snow; then we'd be forced to attend stupid Christmas gatherings where the only good gifts we got were from our father's parents, whom we didn't see very often. Then we were drug to other fancy WASP Christmas get together's until evening mass"

"Wow. How the hell did you end up normal?"

"If you call cheating on my husband with his now best friend, getting pregnant, having an abortion, having a relationship with my best friend's ex husband normal then..."

"You know what I mean"

"Well, as a kid, I used to sneak and watch those old holiday movies where the kids got up early and opened presents with their parents and had great Christmas dinners and, I wanted that for my kids" Addison says softly

"Just when I didn't think it was possible to love you even more" Jake says leaning in to kiss his wife

"Mmmm, how much trouble do you think we can get into before the munchkins notice that we're taking too long?" Addison mutters as her hands fumble underneath her husband's shirt

"We could get into some pretty good trouble" Jake says as his hands slide into her shorts making her gasp

"PG 13?"

"Definitely, can't risk them running in here and seeing us naked and on top of each other" Jake says

"Mmmm, PG 13, I can live with that; but later, I'm gonna want something more...adult friendly" Addison informs him

"Oh, I think I can make this PG 13 seem very R rated; you just have to be very quiet" Jake says crawling underneath the covers

"How are you gonna make it...Oh God!" Addison gasps, her eyes rolling back into her head as she enjoys every moment of this PG 13 time with her husband.

Standing in her living room, amidst piles of torn up wrapping paper and scattered toys, Addison Reilly smiles softly at the image of her two children fast asleep in the middle of the floor later that afternoon.

"I think the presents wore them out" Jake says quietly, resting his chin on his wife's shoulder as they watched their two children sleep peacefully

"Ugh, you were right" Addison says looking over at Lilly who mumbles something in her sleep before rolling over, sticking her thumb in her mouth

"About?"

"Lilly and that damn tutu; we're supposed to go over to Cooper and Charlotte's for dinner at six. There is no way in hell she's gonna let me get her out of that tutu and into something else" Addison groans

"I'm pretty sure we'll have an even harder time prying that video game from Henry's hands" Jake laughs

"You know, waking them up and trying to pry them away from their toys is going to be hell but, it'll be worth it"

"It will?"

"Yeah, because today, aside from their birthdays is the happiest I get to see my kids" Addison says quietly

"You don't think they're happy any other time?"

"No, I know they are but, today, when I watched their eyes light up and sparkle when they opened their gifts, it just felt, really good ya know. I felt like a good mom"

"Addison, you're a great mom to them, to Ang; you're the perfect mother honey"

"I find that hard to believe because of my past-"

"Hey, we've talked about this, okay? I love you, you Addison Forbes Montgomery; your past is your past, and you can't let it define who you are. Because you aren't any of those things that you did. You're a brilliant doctor, an amazing wife, the world's best mother...I fell in love with that woman, not the woman who cheated on her husband with his best friend and then slept with her best friend's ex husband. I loved you, even when you were dating Sam; I told you I'd wait for you, and I did and you're mine and that isn't changing" Jake tells her

"God I love you, so much" Addison says turning around to face him as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately

"Merry Christmas sweetheart, I love you"

"Merry Christmas honey, I love you so much"

"I love you too"


	6. Christmas Tragedy

**a/n: Okay so this chapter is pretty short and has a shocking end, but I promise you, I'll have an update soon. I wouldn't call this an epilogue, well I could but look at it as the beginning of the end. I only have maybe 4 chapters left of this fic. I've had fun, writing Jaddison; it's pretty easy,to write them, seeing as they're so perfect for one another. Any who, I could possibly write more Jaddison stories in the future, though they would be mostly one shots, maybe another chapter fic. Any who, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed reading this story.**

**Xx**

"But _Mommy_! I wanna wear my tutu to Auntie Charlotte's house!" Liliana protests

"Honey, we're going to have dinner, you _can't _wear a tutu to dinner Lil" Addison says trying to reason with her daughter; unfortunately for Addison, Jake was right when he said that their daughter would inherit her stubborn streak

"But I _wanna _wear it mama I want to!" Lilly screams, attempting to throw a tantrum, something Addison is not a fan of

"Jasmine Liliana Montgomery-Reilly, stop that right now or else you will be in _big_ trouble" the redhead says firmly

"Aww! You didn't have to use my whole name!"

"_Yes_, I _did;_ because you're acting _very_ naughty right now and we're _going_ to be late"

"Hmph! Well I don't wanna go" the 4 and a half year old says folding her arms in defiance

"Lilly, I don't have time for this; go get dressed, right now"

" If I can't wear my tutu then I don't wanna go!"

"It's nice that you're trying to be political and protest and stand up for what you believe in-"

"What?" Lilly asks with a confused look on her face, making her mother sigh

"Lilly, sweetheart, _we have to go_"

"Well _I_, _me_, Liliana Montgomery Reilly, am _not _going to Aunty Char and Uncle Cooper's house"

"_Why_ do you have to be so difficult?"

"_Why_ do you have to be so _mean_?"

"_Mean_? _I am not being mean!_"

"_Yes_, you are; I wanna wear my tutu and you won't let me!"

"Lilly, you _cannot _wear the tutu to dinner, honey"

"Well I want to!"

"Well you can't!"

"Meanie!" Lilly says sticking out her tongue

"_Oh my god_, I can't deal with you right now" Addison groans, running a hand through her Red hair

"I can't deal with you either" Liliana huffs

"That's it, I'm telling your father; Jake!" she calls out to her husband

"DADDY!" Liliana calls out at the same time

"Okay, whoa; why are my two favorite ladies looking so angry with each other?" Jake asks, a look of confusion on his face as he enters his daughter's room

"_Mommy_, is being annoying" Liliana says rolling her eyes

"_Excuse me!?_ I'm being a_nnoying_!? You had _better _talk to your daughter, because I am _this close,_ to losing it Jake, _this close!_" Addison says holding her pointer and thumb very close together to emphasize her point as she shoots her husband her famous Satan glare.

Sighing heavily, Jake understands that it's his job to keep the peace between his wife, who is _very scary_ when she's angry, and their 4 year old, who has yet to see a side of her mother that's other than sweet. Jake of course, wants to spare Liliana of that, because he got to see why Addison had earned the name 'Satan' in Seattle when she was pregnant with Lilly. Crouching down onto his daughter's level, Jake looks his baby girl in the eyes.

"Lilly, what's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to wear my tutu that mommy bought me, because I just love it _so_ much; but she's being mean and won't let me, _and_, she yelled at me, _and_, she used my _whole_ name, daddy; _my whole entire name!_"Lilly says, making her mother roll her eyes; it looked as if an academy award would be in the 4 year old's hands, not a Harper Avery award

"Lilly" Jake says with a sigh

"Yes daddy?"

"Sweetheart, I get that you love the tutu that mommy bought you; but you can't wear it to dinner"

"But daddy why?"

"Because..."

"Because what daddy?"

"Honey...Addison, why can't she wear the tutu to dinner?" Jake says turning to his wife

"Oh, you're kidding right? _Why_ can't she wear the tutu? because if we let her keep it on now, it will _never _come off. First, it'll be 'can I wear it to dinner' and _then_ when she starts school it'll be 'Can I wear it to school'; do you_ really_ want to deal with trying to get that tutu off?"

"...Point taken; Lilly, you can wear the tutu when you're playing, but you can't wear it everywhere"

"Alright fine" Lilly says rolling her eyes and huffing loudly

"And hey, you need to apologize to mommy"

"Why?"

"Because I heard how you were talking to her; it wasn't very nice Lilly, and you know better than that"

"Okay _fine_"

"_Jasmine Liliana_" Jake warns

"Okay! I'm sorry for being naughty mommy" the little girl says softly, her bright blue eyes looking up at her mother, making the redhead melt

"C'mere baby girl"Addison says as she picks her up

"I _didn't_ mean to yell, but you _have_ to do what I say Lilly; I'm your mother and I'm usually right, okay?"

"Okay mommy; I love you"

"Good, I love you too munchkin. Now, how would _you_, like it if I signed you up for ballet classes?" Addison asks with a smile

"Really!? Like Ballerina classes!?" Lilly exclaims, her eyes shinning

"Yes, like Ballerina classes" Addison chuckles

"Yay! I'd like that, please" Liliana says with a huge grin

"I'll see what I can do; now, how about we go get you dressed so that we can go to Aunty Charlotte and Uncle Coop's house, huh?"

"Okay...mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you"Lilly says pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek

"Aww, I love you too sweetie" Addison says with a smile.

xx

Although it technically doesn't snow in Los Angeles, the temperatures have dropped significantly low and the weather man said that there was ice on the roads and for everyone to be careful while driving. Henry is in the backseat, completely engrossed in his new video game. Lilly is sitting on the seat next to him, kicking her feet back and forth as she along with the Christmas carols on the radio.

_Frosty the snowman_

_had a very shiny nose_

_With a corn cob pipe and a button nose_

_and two eyes made out of coal._

Jake is driving, Addison is in the front seat, smiling contently as she listens to her little girl sing. She is carefully applying her lipstick, holding her compac mirror when she notices that Henry isn't in his seatbelt.

_Frosty the Snowman_

_is a fairytale they say_

_He was made from snow_

_but the children know_

_how he came to life one day_

"Henry" Addison says, applying a bit of gloss onto her lips

"Hmmm?"

"Sweetie, put your seatbelt on" Addison tells him

"Mkay" Henry says absent mindedly. still playing his video game

"Henry"

"Huh?"

"Henry, put the game away and put on your seatbelt"

"Aww, but mama!"

"Henry, listen to your mother" Jake says, never taking his eyes off the road

"Alright fine" the 6 year old huffs

"Good; thank you honey" Addison says as she checks her phone; while she's doing this, Henry takes the opportunity to finish his game.

"Boom! Ha! Gotcha evil space thingy!" Henry says in victory

"Henry! What did I say?" Addison says sternly, turning around in her seat holding her hand out

"Aww! Mama no!"

"Give me the game Henry"

"I don't wanna"

"Henry, gimmie the game right now" Addison says as Henry reluctantly hands her the game.

_Frosty the snowman was alive as he could be_

_and the children say_

_he could laugh and play _

_just the same as you and-_

Just as Addison turns around in her seat, she's met with a pair of blinding headlights followed by the screeching of breaks and a horrendous crash.


End file.
